The Era of Technology (Map Game)
Welcome to The Era of Technology! This is a map game set in a ravaged world, yet has a massive technological empire in there destiny. Would you join and send your empire to the Era of Technology and become the mythical, god like "The Empire"? Scenario In 2014, an alien civilization called "The Empire" invaded the Earth. They were armed with heavily armed battleships and invaded cities based off there population. For example, since New York City population was 8,405,837, there was 84 ships. These ships were 5 km long, 2 km wide and 1 km tall and were know as Death Strikers. The Empire was a extremely technologically advanced civilization, known to have the ability to bend time space and edit matter itself. A war know as World War III ''proceeded to happen after the invasion in 2014 for the next 37 years, ending in 2051. The war was fought between the Empire and mankind. Mankind won the war after killing the top general of the invasion force. However, hundreds of millions were killed, billions injured or left homeless, hundreds of trillions in damage cost and technology only advanced 2 years, making technology levels that of 2016 if World War III never happen. The situation was so bad new countries formed. These countries still used the old cities, despite many buildings being nothing but merely ruins filled with bullet holes and bombed out. However, The Empire has left much of there technology on Earth, including laser guns that doesn't need to cool down or reload, blueprints data files for "Super Projects", battle mechs and tanks, Death Strikers, huge remnants of a ship they used for the invasion of the Earth and humanoid robots that used for there army. Can you take advantage of this and make your country the next "The Empire"? Rules * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * I control the AI. * I (Mli048) is the head moderator. * Please be active every 3 days. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * Have fun!!! * When you say something, tell exactly what it is. For example; My country recruits a bunch of troops (How many?) This is what you should do; My country recruits 5,000 troops. * When at war, ask for mod response on progress. Mod * '''Map Maker: '''Mli048 * '''Head Mod: '''Mli048 * '''Vice Mod:' None * Mod: '''None * '''Mod: '''None * '''Mod: '''None Countries This is a list of countries you can play as currently (If you can add a small picture of the flag next to the country, I will be very grateful) * '''The United States of Eastern America: * The United Republic of Western America: * Republic of Iberia: * The French-Italian Union: Sidewinder * The Siberian Republic: * The Grand Central Asian Republic: * People's Republic of China: * The Greater Nation of Korea and Japan: ' * '''The United Kingdom of the British Isles: 'SolaceEaSw * '''The Soviet Republic of Greater Russia: * Islamic Republic of Greater Persia: * The Islamic Caliphate of Arabia: '''Warrioroffreedom123 * '''Republic of the Balkans: TheRealMarkZuckerberg * The Anatolian Republic: * The Benelux Union: * Republic of Scandinavia, Iceland and Greenland:Singaporean Mapping * The Baltic Republic: * The Confederation of the Holy Land: * The Greater Indian Republic: '''Bingers * '''The Federal Republic of the Germanic People: Mli048 * The Eastern European Republic: * The Southeast Asian Federation: * Union of the Indonesian and Filipino Islands: Hexarafi * The Caribbean Federation: * The Second Federal Republic of Central America: * The Second Gran Colombia Republic: * The Second Brazilian Empire (Still a democractic Republic): The TFOE Guy who has to post his turn in the same format as everyone else on this map game * The Greater Republic of Argentina: * The Republic of Greater Peru: * The Islamic Republic of Northern Africa: The other TFOE Guy who has to post his turn in the same format as everyone else on this map game'' * The Islamic Republic of the Nile: * The East African Federation: * The Republic of Western Africa: * The Republic of South Africa: * Federal Republic of the Congo: * The Greater Ethiopian Republic: * The Federation of Oceania: ''' Technologies This is a list of technologies that are can be research, including a category, how long it will take and for some, a brief description; All Countries * '''Fusion Power (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Energy) * Basic Robotic Soldiers (Research Time: 3 Turn, Category: Defense) * Basic Genetic Engineering (Research Time 2 Turn, Category: Medical) * Advanced Materials (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Economy) This would allow lighter, cheaper, stronger, durable or easier materials in nearly aspects of the economy. * Basic Space Exploration (Research Time: 4 Turn, Category: Exploration) Faster means of transportation through space. * Antimatter Theories (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Energy) Theories on the possible use of Antimatter. * Basic Robotics (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Society) * Advanced Quantum Theories (Research Time: 3 Turn, Category: Technology) Better Quantum Mechanics theories may allowed us to build a Quantum computer. ''' * '''Deep Sea Exploration (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Exploration) * Medical Nanobots (Research Time: 1 Turn, Category: Medical) * Advanced 3D Printing (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Society) Advanced 3D Printing can allow us to build basic parts for mechanical objects. It could allow us to print working, natural-looking organs. * Lethal Laser Weapons (Research Time: 2 Turn, Category: Defense) * Basic Hovercraft (Research Time: 1, Category: Transport) Basic hovercraft, despite being basic, may have the ability to carry up to 800 lbs at speeds of up to 40 MPH. It also allows us to research more advanced hover crafts * Digital Currency (Research Time: 1 Turn, Category: Economy) * Basic AI (Research Time: 2 Turns, Category: Technology) Researching Basic AI can allow much more advanced technologies in the future, including advance robotic soldiers, faster computers and AI for the home. * Advance Tanks I (Research Time: 4 Turns, Category: Defense) Advanced technologies in tanks, including computers, invisibility to thermal cameras and heat missiles, small burst EMP attacks that can last for up to 200 seconds and machine gun bullets that change mid-air. Countries research 3 techs at max. In 2055, all countries would have the ability to research 4 techs at max. Conquering countries would allow you to research more techs, but you must conquer there entire country. Map Section Borderline Gameplay 2051 * The Empire was lost the war, leaving the planet but without a lot of there technology. However, mankind is devastated after the war so much that new countries formed. * ' Germany: '''We have finally won World War III, but the war was so devastating that our old country had to merge with Austria, Switzerland and mainland Denmark to formed the the Federal Republic of the Germanic People. We begin rebuilding Munich, Berlin, Vienna, Geneva, Hamburg, Bern, Zurich, Frankfurt, Dresden and Salzburg. We plan the cities to be fully rebuild by 2055. We research fusion Power, Basic Robotic Soldiers and Advance Tanks I.' We build 6 Leopard 2A7, 3 Eurofighter Typhoons and a frigate. We base our army near the border of Eastern Europe. We recruit 11,000 soldiers. Due to having a historical good relations since the 1950s, we ask France-Italy for an alliance. We also ask if we can have South Tirol and Alsace-Lorraine back into our country. '(Player Response needed) '''We know we are the third most powerful country after the UK (2nd most powerful) and Russia (1st most powerful). However, France-Italy army is catching up to us. In order to create a stalemate, we give assurance to the Balkans if Anatolia attacks and vice versa. **'FIU: We will sell both regions to Germany at the cost of 1 million euros, a relatively low price since the war ended since we have good relations. We agree to the alliance as well. * Greater India: We hire 15 000 soldiers for defence. Our water supply is repaired by fixing the water and stormwater pipes. New Delhi, Mumbai and all the other major cities are also being rebuild to restore power we start to research Fusion power and we then start to research the digital currency to get the economy back up and running again. A tank factory is built to produce 50 tanks per turn. We grow tea and peanuts as food and milk the cattle to produce milk which is sent to a cheese factory to make cheese. Having a good food supply we ask a trade between us and the Federation of Oceania saying that we will give them cheese for oilRESPONSE NEEDED. * Mod: '''We accept the other. * '''Arabia: * UKBI: '''The war left us in critical condition. Although we mourn those lost, we cannot keep living in pity and misery. We begin reconstruction; We assemble an army of ~14,000 troops, with research beginning in advanced materials and fusion power. We also ask Germany for an allianceResponse Needed. We research into medical nanobots to help those injured, and to please the unhappy responses from civilians. We clear land for farming, and towards the end of the year, are able to establish a dependent food source. * ' ' '''Germany: '''We accept. * ''F'''rench-Italian Union:' 'We begin reverse engineering salvaged alien technology. We begin research on nuclear fusion and advanced materials, in hopes of restoring our nation quickly and efficiently. Restoration work begins in Paris and Rome, rebuilding landmarks there. We implement several alien technology in our military, researching laser weaponry and hovercraft technologies. In science, we begin research on quantum mechanics and antimatter theory to pave a path to being the most developed nation since the war. We wish to begin diplomatic relations with all nations within the eurozone.Response Needed *'Mod: '''You can only research 3 techs at max currently, so you can only choose three. * ' Germany: 'We accept your offer. We also buy Alscae-Lorraine and South Tirol for 1 Million each. *'Mod: '''Baltic Union, Scandinavia, Iberia and the Benelux Union agree. * '''Indo-Philippine Union: After the great war, we start to rebuild our great country, major cities, such as Jakarta, Bandung, Surabaya, Medan, Balikpapan, Bandar Sri Begawan, Kinabalu, Makassar, Ambon, Jayapura, Davao, and Manila are in reconstruction. We set Banjarmasin as temporary capital, until reconstruction of Jakarta completed. Haris Anwar Muttaqim, former general of our nation who led our nation into victory, elected as first president of Indo-Philippine Union. We start to build military, 15,000 troops are recruited. We start to do research in basic hovercraft -- to help people go to other island and help grow up economy -- and Medical Nanobot -- to increase our quality in health and medical--. * '''Arabia: '''We study advanced material as our research. We work on reverse engineering alien technology as well. Believing war with Jordan-Iraq to be imminent, we station 150,000 troops on the border. Aden is our capital, which we are rebuilding into a modern city. Our religion is Salafist. * '''The Greater Nation of Korea and Japan: '''We have endured through the hardships of the Cold War, securing Korea and Far-Eastern Siberia for ourselves to gain a stranglehold on the resources of East Asia, yet our technology and strength lags behind the countries of the "Great" West. Immediately,the first priority countries to be rebuilt are Tokyo, Seoul and the strange "Vladivostok". Basic Robots begin to be researched to take advantage of the resources of Korea and Siberia, as well as Basic Hovercraft to haul resources between the Sea of Japan. Seeing a strange limit on the technologies that could be patented and researched, we also research Advanced Materials, based on some research papers found in Siberia. Farmland is taken advantage of in Southern Siberia and an approximate of 10,000 troops are recruited to the Self Defence Force. * '''Second Brazilian Empire: '''After the war, Uruguay joined Brazil. The Brazilian Empire does not want to be aggressive, in fact, it would like to make an alliance with Peru, Colombia and Argentina called the "Latin Union", this alliance will benefit all 4 countries economically and militarily. Many cities are rebuilt and the Military is also remade with 100,000 Active Troops and 50,000 Reserve Troops. Due to many injuries from the War, the Brazilian Empire starts researching on Advanced 3D Printing, and in case of a New Attack the Brazilian Empire also starts researching in Anti-Matter theories. Mainly Montevideo, Brasilia, Manaus, Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro and Belem are being rebuilt as well as other parts of Brazil. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Post-Apocalyptic